Topher Memroy
'Topher Callum Memroy '(21. februar 1976, Vancouver, Canada) er i dag en utgått trollmann fra The Salem Institute of Magic i USA. Topher er halvblods fra sin fars side, samt at han er varulv, og har etter avsluttet skolegang reist verden rundt som en freelance fotograf for ulike magiske magasin. Han blir ofte kalt bare Memroy, Toph eller Gråbein. Han er født i Vancouver, men er fullt og holdent amerikansk og stammer i fra Arkansas, selv om han har bodd mesteparten av livet sitt i sør-statene som Lousiana og Florida. Favorittstedene hans ellers er New Zealand, Rio og de japanske fjellene. For øyeblikket er han bosatt i London, ikke langt i fra Piccadilly Circus. Han er i et forhold med den verdenskjente speideren Spinderella Wyster, og forlover seg senere med henne, som 22-åring. Varulv Da Topher var sju år, foregikk det et varulvslag like ved hans daværende bosted i Florida. Foreldrene hans var pliktige til å tre inn, og hadde derfor ingen oversikt over sønnen - som ble bitt av en kvinnelig (ukjent) varulv. Han har allikevel klart å holde dette i sjakk i alle år ved hjelp av ulve-banedrikken. Personlighet Topher har stor fanatsi og er veldig kreativ, derav hans kreative yrke. Han er veldig drømmende, men også sta og ordentlig. Samtidig er han noe sky og litt mystisk, spesielt ovenfor personer som kan virke masete og/eller litt for mye av det gode. Han passer veldig til stjernetegnet sitt, og er veldig overtroisk. I et forhold er han kjærlig og omsorgsfull, og skal aldri sette seg selv først i noen situasjoner. Topher er allikevel litt som en kameleon, og kan lett tilpasse seg de fleste sosiale situasjoner. Siden han hater vaner og rutiner, elsker han å reise og komme seg bort i fra hverdagen. Kjærlighetsliv Topher har alltid vært en pikenes jens, men han har vært ganske sky, spesielt på grunn av at han er "annerledes" enn andre. Hans første kyss fikk ham da han var elleve, i et veddemål. Ellers hadde han én kjæreste fra da han var femten til sytten, men hun falt for en med mer penger. Nå lever han lykkelig sammen med to år yngre Spinderella og har viet sitt liv til henne. Utseende Mystisk, dyster, mørk, høy og slank. Han er ikke akkurat bodybuilder, men er mer av den høye, mørke, mystiske typen - den som alltid står og kikker etter deg i et smug på gata. Han ser allikevel ut som verdens snilleste når han smiler. Håret hans er sort, og har litt blålilla skjær i sterkt sollys, noe han derfor da prøver å unngå. Han varier litt på lengden. Ansiktet hans har noen arr, noe som nesten er umulig å unngå når man er varulv, men bærer også et par snille, sjøgrønne øyne. Annet Han har aldri hatt et kjæledyr, bortsett fra en brevdue som het Columba (latin for due). Topher har tatt mange fotografier av Spinderella under hennes mange rumpeldunkkamper, og er derfor utnevnt til æresjournalist i Rått&Røft - Rumpeldunk, en satsning fra et nyetablert forlag i magiverdenen med fordypelse i rumpeldunk som sport, og deres, til nå, ukjente spillere. Hobbyen hans er "folkekikking", altså det å sitte på en bestemt plass og bare.. kikke på folk. Han syns dette er veldig fascinerende. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Halvblods Kategori:Amerikansk hekser og trollmenn Kategori:Familie Wyster Kategori:Trollmann Kategori:The Salem Institute of Magic